Of Highschool, Birds, and Weasels
by CasXIII
Summary: Cas is a new student at the Naruto highschool. Every school contains bullies. Cas has realized that the moment she came. A group called the Akatsuki makes it their mission to get under Cas' skin. But suddenly two of the bullies are acting strange, why? Highschool AU. Pairings: Naruto/Hinata, Kiba/Oc, Deidara/Oc/Itachi, Choji/Oc, Shikamaru/Oc, Tobi/Oc, Sasori/Oc. T for language!
1. Weasles and water

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Naruto characters! I also don't own Alisu, Alaya, Keerari, Mika, Una, and . I also don't own Spider-man! :) I only own the "plot" and my Oc Cas! P.S. I am not using all of the Akatsuki members, sorry... anywho ^^ Enjoy!

I was walking into the school yard. It was a rather dreaded day. Why? Well it was my second week of school and already had I made friends. But with friends also come enemies and right now, I had about 8 of them. They called themselves the Akatsuki. They had a weird obsession with red clouds...what idiots. Well anyways, the members of the group were a pain to deal with. Deidara, Kisame, Sasori, Tobi, Hidan, Zetsu, Kabuto, and lastly, the one I hated the most, Itachi. That snarky weasel! He thought it was funny to pull pranks and bully everyone around him! Frankly, I was really tired of his immature acts.

Walking to the lunch room of the school, I instantly spotted my friends a little bit away at our usual table. We were all pratically different grades. Alaya, Hinata, and Keerari were Freshman, Alisu was a Sophmore, Una and Mika were Juniors, and finally I was the Senior. Sigh...it wasn't all it was cracked out to be. Mostly because being a Senior was like death considering that Itachi, Tobi, and Deidara were Seniors as well. It was frustrating to be in most of the same classes as them. What makes it worse that the last and longest class I had with them was P.E. with Orochimaru. As if my life couldn't get any worse, that's the class Itachi targetted me the most.

I walked up to the table and sat down making sure the friggin skirt I wore didn't falter and move. It was so embarrassing wearing these cursed things!

"Hey Cas!" Alaya said throwing a muffin at my nose. She was a very smart and naive girl. She had short raven colored hair and pretty crimson eyes. She wore a loose blue shirt and a black skirt. She wore red Spider-man gloves and shoes. She had tanned skin and a light but loud voice. She could also pack a punch, I know from experiance...heh heh.

"Thanks for the muffin Alayla." I said rubbing my nose. "So how are you guys this morning?"

"A'ight!" Alayla smiled.

"Fine I guess." Keerari answered with a smile. Keerari had long blonde hair with black tips and blue eyes. She wore a white long sleeved shirt and a long bright blue skirt and black shoes. Her hair was tied in pig-tails with bright blue bows. She was sweet and always there for everyone with advise.

"Good!" Mika chirped. She had pretty shoulder length blonde hair with pink highlights that was scened and curled a bit. Her eyes were a bright green with a pink tint on the edges. She wore a beige spaghetti strapped shirt and pale pink skirt and high heel hightops. She wore lacey white gloves and rainbow colored barrettes in her hair. She was the sweet bubbly friend with hugs and adivice much like her sister, Keerari.

"Been better." Una calmly said. She wore a red tank top and a silver skirt. Her shoes were wedged heels and a black color. She wore black and blue fingerless gloves. Her hair was quite long and in a high ponytail. It was a black with red, blue, and silver streaks. Her eyes were black with red flecks mixed in. She was the dependable friend and the glue for us all.

"Meh, I got bacon." Alisu ate her bacon as she answered. She had long black hair with red tips and streaks. She had red eyes with a hazel twist. She wore a rose studded red shirt with a red skirt and red boots. She wore black rimmed glasses that hung on the edge of her nose. She wore black fingerless gloves with red stripes. She wore black heels and miss matching socks. She also wore a black fadora atop her head. She was the flirtatious friend and likes to throw things...especially shoes at me when I "annoy" her.

"I-it's okay...I saw N-aruto this morning..." Hinata blushed. We all knew her major crush on Naruto. It was rather cute, they were like the perfect couple. But Naruto is too dense to notice her. Hinata was pretty too. Her hair had grown out and her pretty eyes just shined the right way. She was the shy one of our group.

"That's great!" I grinned at them. Me on the other hand was the oldest. My hair was short with really long bangs that go to my chin. My hair was an ebony color and my bangs were a red-ish purple. My eyes were cat like and were a bright amber like green, mostly a green color though. My skin was pale and smooth, I was paler than my friends and my skin had no blemishes like my friends. I wore a high color solid black top and a black skirt going to mid thigh in which I hated desperatly. I wore thigh high black socks and purple wedged boots that lace up to mid calf. I wore black fingerless gloves and a leather buckled choker.

"Look here." I froze when I heard the voice. I let my head fall on the table with a loud bang and a stirring headache. I knew the voice anywhere and today wasn't the day I wanted to deal with him.

"What Weasel?" I muttered from my facetable.

"Oh nothing but I have a question." I heard the slyness in his voice and shuttered.

"And that is?" I hesitated in asking.

"Is this cold?" I snapped my head up and felt freezing cold water make contact with my entire body. I heard gasps from my table and surrounding tables. I gritted my teeth and slammed my hands on the table and rose slowly. "You mad?" I heard his mocking tone.

"Listen here a**hole!" I turned toward him quickly, "I had enough of your bullsh** mother f***er!" I yelled and strided toward him with my fists clenched tightly at my sides. His smirk only grew at my attempts to get under his skin.

"Hah! Sure you had enough." He smirked with a wink and walked off. My angry face turned into one of confuzzlment as I watched him stalk off. What did that mean? I sighed and walked back to the table and grabbed my stuff.

"See ya guys later!" I walked toward my first class, Art with Deidara.

I reached the classroom and already saw Sai (he's older in this) sitting at the art table grading our weapondry pictures we had painted. I sat down my books at the back table. I shared the table with Deidara because the rest of the tables were full... I was currently working on my Zentangle design of a katana and dagger when the loud Deidara walked in and sat next to me with a loud gruff. I didn't mind Deidara and Tobi as much as I minding the other's uh-hem, Itachi. I hated himm with a passion.

"Sup Deidara?" I asked while handing his picture of a clay bird he drew.

"Not much, yeah. Might kill Tobi, un." He sighed and drew a pattern of stripes on the beak.

"Oh really? Well I might just kill Itachi befor the day is over." I said. I was still half soaked from that bucket of water he threw this morning. He was really starting to tick me off.

"Good luck with that Cas, un. Let's see how that works out, yeah." He snickered as we tried getting through class together as Sai "yelled" at Ino for her "unartistic garbage" in which she ran out crying. He also was angered by Sakura not working and clinging to the youngest Uchiha, Sasuke. I honestly felt bad for the kid. Not only that but something had been going on with his Algebra class. His usual A+ had dropped down to a C-. It was rough to see actually. His parents, dad, wasn't too happy about it at all. I sighed as I heard the bell ring and put up mine and Deidara's things since he had to sun up stairs and cross the entire building to get to his class.

"Thank you Cas, hun!" He ran off waving...wait, did he just say 'hun'? Okay, maybe he added the 'h' by accident? I don't know. Today is just really weird. I walked out when I was suddenly knocked to the ground. I opened my eyes to see a familiar orange mask. I glared at him as I pulled the end of my skirt down to straighten it from the fall.

"Tobi, please watch it?" I sighed and stood up.

"Sorry Cas-chan. Tobi didn't mean it. Is Tobi a good boy?" He asked with a dampered tone. I sighed in defeat.

"Yes you are, now here's a cookie." I said pulling one out of my bag. "Now get off to class." I smiled and watch him happily run off gnawing on the cookie.

"Hey Cas." I heard someone behind me. I didn't even have to turn to know who it was.

"Yeah Sasuke?" I spoke as I walked to my choir class.

"Do you think you could help me with my Algebra after school?" His tone was bitter.

"Sure. I'll give ya a ride home and help you then, okay?" I asked stoping to look at him.

"Hn. Alright." He muttered and walked off to his english class.

I skipped off to class, ready to face Mika, Hinata, and Sasori in choir. Well Sasori won't bother me unless I make eye contact with him. Before I reached class I stopped. Reality hit me. Itachi is my enemy, he is an Uchiha, Sasuke is his little brother, they live in the same house, and I am going to the house...I nearly fainted when I realized all of that as I walked into the choir room. Well frig!

Author's Note: I had this idea for a bit and decided to write it down! I hope you like it so far! Review and stuff for me please? Bai Bai! I finish typing this at 2:30 in the morning and I gotta get up early...well crap...so, g'night!


	2. Dodgeball with Itachi

DISCLAIMER: I only own my Oc, Cas. I don't own Naruto, or the other Oc's I mentioned in the last chapter, they belong to my friends, thank you for reading!

I sat down in my chair with ghostly features according to Mika who was continuously poking my side. Hinata was next to me writing in her journal she keeps with her. At the moment, she was drawing a rather cute looking chibi Naruto.

"Hey...Cas..." I looked over to Hinata.

"Yes Hinata?" She blushed madly.

"Does N-aru-to ever talk a-bou-out me?" She asked. I just smiled.

"Of course!" Mika answered. "I was talking to him earlier about you! I think you should ask him to hang out at the new Ramen store that opened up a few blocks from school!" She beamed.

"I-'ll tr-try..." She smiled with massive red cheeks.

"Shut up..." I turned to the voice and saw the annoying red-head pest. Well, pest in this class anyways...

"Make me Raggy Anne..." I glared his direction. He slowly turned toward me with a growl of annoyment. "What's wrong?" I asked with a mocking grin.

"I told you to shut up Cas..." He glowered.

"Just because you told me to doesn't mean I will Chucky." I said smirking. He turned back toward Kushina. Yes, she was the choir teacher. She was quite the singer, but don't get onto her bad side. It's not a good idea...

"Alright class, there is the song and notes on the black board. Please reherse and practice this song until you memorize it tonight. The rest of class is a free day." She smiled and sat down at her desk to grade participation for the day and the rehersal last week. I turned back to Hinata and Mika.

"So, what do you guys plan doing this weekend?" I asked them.

"I'm planning to h-hang out w-ith N-aru-to..." Hinata twittled her thumbs.

"I'm planning to throw a party at the old library! Wanna come? Everyone and anyone is invited!" Mika cheered happily and jumping in her seat.

"Alright, I'll see ya there." I smiled as the bell rung.

*~Timeskip~*

Last hour of the day...craaaaap...which means P.E. I walked in to see Orochimaru being creepy and Itachi already dressed for gym. His hair was pulled back in his normal ponytail and wore black long shorts with a black t-shirt with the Uchiha crest on the collar. He turned to look at me with a smirk as I walked into the girl's locker-room with an unpleasent growl. I had slicked my hair back and pinned my bangs back the best I could. I changed into some shorts and a baggy black t-shirt with some black running shoes.

When I had exited the locker room, I was greeted with a soccer ball to the face. I hit the floor but caught the ball in my hands as I fell. I rubbed my nose and stood back up. I looked to see Itachi smirking. I tossed him back the ball, hitting him in the chest, and watched as he put it back in the bag it was originally put in. We both walked to the center of the gym and sat around Orochimaru.

"Alright classss. Today we are playing dodgeball. Girlss againsst boysss." Orochimaru hissed and licked his lips with his abnormally long tongue and walked toward the bleachers to observe our class. I turned as Kabuto lined up the balls on the center line of the gym floor. He was a pain in the but...not to mention kinda creepy...ugh.

"Ssstart." Orochimaru had instructed. I watched as the same people who always so, dive for the balls and began to throw. I saw a flying orange ball fly toward me and caught it before I was out of the game. I looked and saw Naruto sit down. I kept catching the balls thrown at me, as were Itachi.

Soon enough only Itachi and I were left standing each with four balls on each side. I had one in my hand and he had had two.

"Ready?" He smirked. I only smiled.

"Bring it on pretty boy." Then, it had started.

He threw his ball at me in which I jumped back from it and threw my. He had ducked from it and threw another. I grabbed another ball and deflected the one he threw and tossed one of my own. Our tossings and throwings and blockings and dodgings continued til the end of class. I was sweaty and tired. I wanted to talk home. We had both growled and threw our balls at eachother at close range. The balls both came toward us and then the bell rang. In the heat of distraction we were both hit in the face and fell to the ground.

"Interessting...Now go get changed and I'll ssee you Monday." Orochimaru sighed and walked off outside to his car I would assume.

"Witch..."

"Baka-hime..." I growled back at Itachi as I walked back to the locker room and gotten dressed.

"Cas! Party is tomorrow at seven p.m!" Mika yelled toward me as we passed in the hallway.

"Okay, cool! Seeya there!" I called back and walked out the front doors on my way to my car where Sasuke was already waiting.

"Finally..." He muttered as I dug out my keys from my pocket.

"Hey sport." I said ruffling his hair in which he growled. "Get in and I'll get you home to help you out, k?"

"Psh, whatever." He said and hopped into my black mercades I had gotten for my 16th birthday. Now, on our way to the Uchiha house...fan-freaking-tastic...

Author's Note: Okay, here's the next chapter guys! I hope it's alright. I'm really busy and school is starting soon so this is gonna be updated later than usual. Just hang in there and I promise I will write more, kk? Tah Tah fanfic-children.


	3. AUTHOR NOTE

**I AM SO SORRY!** I haven't updated in so long! This weekend has been so stressful and emotional for me. School has been a pain, I am soo sorry guys. I am working on the stories but I am sorry it is taking so long. I am working on the next chapter, I've just been busy lately…I haven't had much motivation and I have been working on school computers and on my DeviantART account. Ugh, I promise to have it up soon. Bai bai.

**_~CasXIII_**


End file.
